


From Saint Petersburg with Love

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Colin Firth's portrayal of Galahad, Colin Firth's portrayal of Harry Hart, Galahad - Fandom, Harry Hart - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 1987, F/M, Fingering, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart in Russia, Harry Hart knows how to treat a woman, Oral Sex, Russia, Russian Princess, SMUTTY SMUT, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spies, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned, pleasing Harry, seriously, smuttiest of smut, teasing harry, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Young Kingsman agent Harry Hart is on a mission in Russia when he meets an intriguing woman. They come to an agreement and spend a passionate night together.





	From Saint Petersburg with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual fandom, but who could possibly resist Harry Hart?!

She had to admit that the party wasn’t as boring as they usually were. This was due to the interesting British businessman she kept her eyes on. She wasn’t stupid and had figured out by now that he was by no means a businessman. Though the others seemed to fall for it. 

He’d been there for a few weeks now and they had not even talked to each other, but she knew something was off about him. She’d overheard him talk into his left shoe once and if that was not a strange thing to do then she did not know what was. However, she had no intention of bringing him to their attention. She did not know yet who he was working for, but she did not care that much. He pretended to be someone he was not and that was the interesting part. Now, he was talking to her husband, a charming smile on his face. He knew she was watching them he’d glanced towards her twice and caught her eyes. 

Viktoriya sighed and slowly got up. Beneath her beautiful and expensive, shining red dress, the bruises on her rips still hurt. She had to thank her husband for them, that bastard Yury. Was it her fault that he drank too much to get it up? He blamed her for it. Funnily enough, he was never drunk enough to make her beatings obvious. Always on the body, always where nobody saw the marks, except for him. He’d mock her days later when he saw the different colours on her torso. He’d pay for it, one day she’d make him pay and she would be the one laughing in his face. Maybe the mysterious British guy was her key to revenge and freedom. 

How she hated Russia these days. It was not even called that anymore, just the Soviet Union. CCCP. Looking around, she could not see anything that would have hinted that they were trying to be socialists. The parties were always pompous. The food was imported, the clothes were expensive. It was a joke. And spies everywhere. You could never trust anyone with anything. A wrong word at the wrong time could get you killed in an instant – or worse. 

Of all people, Viktoriya had to be extra careful. She’d gotten married to Yury to hide in plain sight, that old, disgusting pervert who had profited from socialism in a very not socialistic way, importing pretty much any goods you could think of, legal or illegal for the political high society. She should have known that he would not help her leave the country but stay and get richer and richer. It was absurd. She’d always wanted to leave for western Europe, the place where several distant relative lived. Though no-one would believe her story. After all, she was the last surviving greatgrandchild of Tsar Nikolai II in the Soviet Union of 1987. 

Viktoriya approached her husband and the handsome stranger. They both looked her way as she drew closer, her husband with obvious disdain, the Brit with that charming smile on his face she’d seen already. 

“Yury, I am sorry to interrupt, but can I have a quick word with you?” 

Her husband was about to open his mouth when the stranger interrupted. 

“My deepest apologies, Madam, I think we have not been introduced?” His voice was beautiful, and his Russian was perfect. 

Yury sighed. 

“This is my wife Viktoriya. I think she will not be bothering us long. I am sure she is sorry for interrupting us.” 

Viktoriya ignored him and extended her delicate, manicured hand for the stranger to shake. However, he surprised her when he took it and brought a light kiss onto the back of her hand. She had not expected this much gallantry and felt a jolt of longing course through her body. This was a man who knew how to treat a woman! 

Her husband continued. “This is Mister Jonathan Godalming, a new business partner.” 

Viktoriya drew up her eyebrows. She’d read Dracula several times, so she could not help but recognize the familiar names. People could be so stupid, overlooking obvious things like this. 

“Nice to meet you, Mister Godalming!” she said, stressing his last name a bit. 

He looked up, his gorgeous dark eyes piercing hers. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Misses Karolinskova,” he answered while letting go of her hand. 

Viktoriya turned towards Yury, who was looking at her impatiently. 

“What is it, Viktoriya?” he asked annoyed. 

“I am sorry to disturb you. Yury, I would like to go to bed now. I am suffering from a bad headache and I would not want to ruin your evening by staying and looking miserable.”

“Yes, alright, just go. We will talk about this tomorrow,” he said. 

She knew how parties like this one would usually end, Yury either getting so drunk he would pass out and be horribly hungover the next day or Yury and his companions bringing the party to one of the elite brothels of Leningrad, spending unimaginable amounts of money to get the prostitutes to do the most hideous things imaginable. Viktoriya preferred the first alternative because he’d usually leave her alone when hungover, though one thing was certain: she’d not see him again tonight. For that, she was grateful.

She nodded, looking at the foreigner one last time before making her way through the crowded room. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath. She did not notice the dark eyes that followed her up the stairs from the parterre as she walked with swaying hips. 

She made her way to the opposite side of the street. How useful to live this close to her husband’s favourite party location. The big house was empty now. Two rooms she had for herself, two rooms her husband never entered. When he wanted her company, he called for her. Upon stepping into the house, she took her heels of. Nasty things, so uncomfortable. Slowly, she made her way upstairs to the back of the house where her rooms were located. 

When she entered her private sitting room, she flinched because she was not alone. There was the foreigner, standing at the window with his back to her. 

“Good evening again, Viktoriya, I am so sorry to intrude” he said while turning to face her. 

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Viktoriya was not scared, which maybe was very foolish. 

“Good evening, Jonathan,” she answered, stressing the name exaggeratedly. 

She had not even switched on the lights, because the full moon provided enough light to see. Not entirely sure what to do now, she remained standing next to the door. 

“Please have a seat with me, Viktoriya. I would like discuss some business matters with you.” 

This became more interesting every second. 

Viktoriya slowly walked towards the living room suite and sat down on the sofa. The stranger took to a seat opposite her. The next ninety minutes where spend talking. About Mister _Godalming_ knowing who she really was. About him also knowing that she’d overheard some of the conversation he’d had with his shoe. About her husband and his shady business. About interesting opportunities for her. Abroad. And about the possibility for her to get revenge. 

Viktoriya listened carefully. She knew not to trust the man and not to believe everything he said. Nevertheless, she agreed to help him. She’d have an easy task: bring him a folder and some papers from her husband’s safe at the office, a safe the stranger could not get access to without being spotted. Afterwards, he’d take her out of the country. 

Viktoriya shook her head. 

“No. I will not let him live. He has to die. Slowly.” 

The Brit looked at her, eyebrows raised, contemplating. After a moment of consideration, he nodded. 

“Alright. He will.”

Viktoriya nodded. 

“Good.” 

Then, she looked into the foreigner’s beautiful eyes, let her gaze wander down towards his thin lips and further, towards his broad chest and his long legs. She came to a decision, though she’d never done this before, never even considered the possibility. Tonight, everything seemed possible and the smell of his delicious aftershave made her dizzy. 

“Are you going to keep me company tonight?” she asked, straightforward. 

For a split second, she saw surprise in the handsome man’s face. Then, a small smile appeared. 

“If the lady insists, I will,” he stated while slowly getting up. 

He took a step towards her, reaching out with his hand. 

“May I?”, he asked. 

She took it and got up, taking his hand into hers, pulling him towards the bedroom.

She closed the door behind them. Turning around to face the handsome stranger, she suddenly realized what she was doing. It must have shown on her face. 

“If you don’t want to, I can leave,” he said softly, slowly raising his hand to push a strand of hair from her face. 

His fingertips touched the skin of her cheek. Viktoriya closed her eyes at the tender touch of his fingers. He was tracing the lines of her face, her jaw, her chin, her cheekbone, her lips. She could not remember ever being touched like this. So soft. So full of promises.

When his fingertips reached her lips again, Viktoriya opened them. The stranger tenderly pushed two fingers inside, just the tips. Viktoriya caught them between her teeth and opened her eyes. His look was fixed on her mouth. She pushed at the fingertips with her tongue, finally releasing them. He drew back, looking up into her eyes now. 

“Would you tell me your real name? Just the first name, so I know what to moan tonight?” she whispered seductively. 

A tiny smile played around his lips when he answered. 

“Harry. The name is Harry,” he whispered back before slowly leaning forward to kiss her. 

The touch of his lips was soft. She felt his hands on her back, gently drawing her closer to him. It was so different from what Yury did when they had sex. Viktoriya pushed the thought of her brutal and cruel husband away. Tonight, she just wanted to feel and to be. And hope.

She opened her mouth and poked at Harry’s lower lip with her tongue. He chuckled softly before opening his mouth, meeting her tongue with his. The kiss was gentle and soft, only the tips of their tongues dancing, touching, teasing each other. Viktoriya already felt wetness and a tingling sensation between her legs. Harry slowly pulled her closer until there was no space left between them. Her breasts pushed against him and she could already feel him harden. Her hands were tangled in his full hair, playing with it. They took their time enjoying the kiss, knowing it was leading to so much more.

Harry’s hands softly caressed her back, stroking lightly over the fabric of the dress. When he finally moved his hand over towards her ribcage, Viktoriya flinched and pulled back.

She looked up at him, seeing the question in his eyes. 

“You’ll have to be careful. He hurt me,” she said, stating the simple, sad truth. 

She had not expected what followed. Harry’s face contorted in anger. He carefully pulled her closer into a gentle hug and leaned down, whispering into her ear. 

“You should not be beaten and hurt. A woman like you should be worshipped.” 

Then, he peppered the shell of her ear with soft kisses. He went further and took her earlobe between his lips, poking it with his tongue and biting down softly. Viktoriya giggled. Harry now kissed downwards below her ear where her jaw began. She felt his breath caress her skin and closed her eyes, tilting her head to give him better access. He continued to kiss her neck, soft, small kisses and brushes of the tip of his tongue. The wetness of his tongue combined with his breath on her skin send shivers down her spine. Viktoriya sighed contently. 

Harry had kissed his way down to her shoulder. As her dress was strapless, he could continue with his actions, slow and soft touches on her skin. When he was kissing and licking on her collar bone, Viktoriya started to moan in earnest. This felt incredible, the man knew what he was doing, and he was doing it exceptionally well. He’d reached the middle of her chest now and was slowly kissing his way downwards, heading for her cleavage. However, he suddenly stopped to give her a close-mouthed kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, he looked at her with longing. 

“Would you let your hair down for me?” he asked politely. 

Viktoriya smiled and reached up, pulling the pins out of her complicated put-up hairdo. Teasing him a bit, she pushed out her breasts while she had her hands in her hair. When her honey-colored hair flowed around her shoulders, Harry pulled her close again. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered before burying his face in her hair, kissing her scalp. 

Viktoriya pulled him down towards her, kissing him on the lips again. One of her hands was tangled in his hair while she drew circles on his neck with the fingertips of the other. The soft moan he made as an answer to her actions gave her a tingling feeling in her most intimate parts. She pushed both hands inside of the collar of his jacket and he understood. Slowly, he took it off, hanging it on the bedpost next to them. Viktoriya drew back a bit and looked at him. Taking off the jacket had not exposed more of his skin but seeing him without it, he seemed so much more undressed to her, though he was still wearing his shirt and a vest and his tie. 

She pulled him into another searing hot kiss while fumbling with the buttons of his vest. He had one hand buried in her mane of curls while the other softly stroked her waist and the small of her back. She smiled into the kiss, for she had a surprise in store for him later. Yury always insisted on her wearing hold-up stockings and no underwear at those parties. It gave him a kick and made her highly uncomfortable. Tonight, she thanked him for it, though. 

The vest was finally coming off and Harry hung it next to his jacket. So tidy, even in this situation. Viktoriya gripped the tie and pulled him forward. She’d always wanted to do this, though not with her husband. The slight feeling of power and control she got was new and thrilling for her. Harry wanted to kiss her again, but she lightly pushed him back with the flat of her hand on his chest. 

“Not so fast. Let me help you out of this,” she said, slowly loosening his tie. 

He gave her a heated look full of longing and passion that send a jolt of pleasure to her centre. When she finally pulled the tie from his neck, he moved to wrap her in his arms again, but she took a step back. 

“Ah ah ah, not so fast. Keep your hands to yourself for now, you naughty man,” she whispered. 

She saw the urge to touch her in his eyes, but he obeyed. She started to open the buttons of his shirt, agonizingly slow. Her own breathing was shallower, and her heart beat faster with every button she opened, and she could see that her actions challenged Harry’s self-control. To her delight, he didn’t wear anything beneath his shirt, so his toned chest and abs became visible. Opening the buttons, she deliberately brushed her fingertips over his hot skin, teasing him with her caresses. 

When the last button was undone, she paused to let her fingers run from his waistband up towards his neck. With a quick movement, Harry caught her hand in his and pulled it towards his mouth. He planted soft kisses to her fingertips, continuing to kiss the palm of her hand, moving his mouth towards her wrist and the inner side of her arm. Viktoriya sighed and closed her eyes. This felt incredible. When he reached the crock of her arm, she could not stop herself from moaning out loud. Harry continued to kiss and lick up her arm until he reached her shoulder and then her neck. He stopped there to look into her eyes. Their next kiss was fiery and passionate, their tongues dancing and both of them moaning and panting with lust. 

Viktoriya started to push his shirt off his shoulders and Harry obliged while not breaking their kiss. Soon, he stood there with his upper body bare. Viktoriya let her hands run all over his chest, feeling his nipples harden under her touch and his muscles twitch. She ended their kiss and instead started to lick a wet trail down his neck towards his left nipple, stroking the other with her fingers, listening to Harry’s sighs she caused. It felt so good to know that this gorgeous man was practically melting under her touch and her actions were the reason he made those enticing sounds. She bit his nipple and smiled at the gasp he made. Then, she took a step back. 

“I think it’s time for you to help me out of my dress,” she whispered while turning her back to him. 

She held up her hair, so he could access the zipper at the back of her dress. Harry stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed down her neck and the areas of her back he could reach to the top of her dress. Taking the zipper between his teeth, he pulled it down, taking his time. Viktoriya could feel his breath on her skin, which, together with the fresh air touching her now, made her shiver. Harry had finally unzipper her completely and was now kneeling behind her. He held her at her hips and covered her still clothed behind in kisses, then, moving up again, he let his tongue trail the now revealed flesh of her back, all the way up to her neck. Viktoriya hummed with pleasure. 

She turned around, clutching the front of the dress with one hand, pushing Harry back with the other. With a seductive smile, she let go of the dress, which pooled around her feet, revealing her almost naked body, except for the dark red hold-up stockings. Viktoriya saw Harry’s gaze wandering over her body, taking her in. He stopped at her breasts, briefly looked at the bruises she had on her ribcage and moved on towards her shaved middle and then down her lace-clad legs. When their eyes met again, his were glazed over with lust.

He stepped forward, extending one hand. Cupping her chin in his palm, he drew her in for a soft kiss, just to gently push her back afterwards, letting his hand travel down her body. His fingers ran down her neck towards her breast, softly brushing over the erect nipple, cradling her left breast for a moment before continuing towards her belly button. Only the tip of Harry’s middle finger was still in contact with her skin. Viktoriya had her eyes closed when he circled her navel several times with the tip of his finger. 

Her breath hitched when she felt him move further down. She’d unconsciously opened her legs a bit wider and moaned loudly when Harry stroked over her mound and then touched her clit. However, he did not stop there but moved further, gently pressing his middle finger into her folds. She felt him at her entrance, lightly pushing against it but not pushing in and then he moved back to her clit before withdrawing completely. Opening her eyes, Viktoriya realised that Harry had been watching her face intently, keen on every reaction he could evoke. He brought his glistening finger to his lips and licked her arousal of it. Viktoriya could not supress a lustful sigh. 

She took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a heated kiss. Viktoriya pressed her hot body against his, feeling her breasts against his hot skin and her stomach pushing against the remarkable bulge in his trousers. His hands were on her back, travelling lower to finally cup her butt. She moaned into the kiss and pushed Harry towards the bed. He understood and walked backwards until his legs bumped against the side of the bed. After taking of his shoes and socks without breaking the kiss, he finally crawled backwards on the bed, all the time kissing and caressing Viktoriya, who followed him keenly. Harry lay on his back, Viktoriya on top of him, her body covering his. Their kiss deepend, tongues dancing and Viktoriya felt one of his hands on her behind again, the other in her hair. She felt her butt cheek kneaded and moaned. 

Harry used that moment to lightly push her off and take control. 

Viktoriya looked up at the man towering over her. His hair was dishevelled, his gaze full of want and longing. She bit her lower lip when he leaned down to kiss her neck her again. Harry moved slowly. His kisses wandered over her body, focussing on her breasts. While one of his hands caressed one breast, he attended to the other with his tongue, licking up the sides, swirling it at the nipple and occasionally biting down on it. His actions where unpredictable and Viktoriya felt a burning desire for him. She was moaning loudly while his ministrations sent tingles all over her body. 

Then, Harry moved lower, licking a wet trail down her stomach towards her abdomen. Viktoriya closed her eyes. This felt so good! The tip of Harry’s tongue drew patterns on her stomach below her belly button, then he started to cover her smooth mound with kisses. She felt him getting closer and closer towards her clit, but just before he reached it, Harry started to kiss towards her hipbone while repositioning himself between her spread legs. Viktoriya knew he was now able to see everything there was to see, and she found this incredibly arousing. 

Harry slowly moved his kisses back towards her middle. Suddenly, he grabbed her legs and pushed them further apart, holding them with a firm grip at her thighs. Viktoriya felt herself opening to him but before she could think about it, Harry licked through her folds, his tongue starting at her entrance and pressing down, licking all over her slit to her clit. She moaned with pleasure, looking at the gorgeous man between her legs. At her clit, Harry looked her straight in the eye, winked and gave her a quick suck before concentrating on her pleasure again and repeating his previous moves, letting his tongue dance through her folds. 

Viktoriya had never felt this aroused before. Her hands were clutching at the pillows next to her head, her hips trying to rise to meet Harry’s wicked tongue, but he held her in place. His arms had circled her thighs and he held her down firmly, one hand occasionally teasing her clit, the other slowly snaking its way up the side of her body. His tongue worked miracles in her lap. Harry had started to kiss the inside of her thighs and lick and suck at her outer folds instead of going where she really wanted him. Viktoriya moaned loudly as his hand reached her breast and started to knead it.

One of her hands found its way into his full hair. She tried to push him into the direction she wanted to be licked but he chuckled and instead abandoned her breast and intertwined their fingers, holding her hand while he finally gave her clit the much-needed attention. Flicking his tongue over it, then sucking and softly biting, he brought her to the brink of orgasm. However, when she thought she would come, he drew back, focussing on kissing her thighs and her mound again. Viktoriya groaned in despair, pressing the hand holding hers, but Harry only bit the inside of her thigh as an answer. 

That man knew exactly what he was doing to her. The soft bite made her gasp and she tried to close her legs, but he held them open, licking at her outer folds again. When he pushed his tongue inside of her, Viktoriya moaned and decided that two could play this game. She pushed her upper body up and pulled the hand she was holding towards her face to take two of Harry’s fingers into her mouth and started sucking. She felt his rhythm falter and looked down at him, meeting his heated gaze.

While he was sucking at her clit, she sucked his fingers, twirling her tongue around them. A wolfish grin spread on Harry’s face as he pulled his hand away from her mouth, extended the wet fingers – and pushed them straight into Viktoriya’s glistening pussy. With a loud groan, she fell back onto the bed, bucking her hips, relishing the feeling of finally being filled – even if it was something else entirely than his fingers she was craving.

He held her down with one hand to her stomach while slowly fucking her with the fingers of the other, only ever pushing in to the second knuckle. Viktoriya couldn’t control her moans anymore and tried to move her hips to meet his thrusts. However, he held her in a firm grip and she gave up trying to move, whimpering. The movements of his fingers were deliberately slow, driving her crazy with need. The wet sounds they caused when entering and leaving her were delightfully obscene. His mouth latched onto her clit again, sucking lightly while twirling his tongue. At this moment she finally started to moan his name.

“Oh Harry, this is so good! Uh, Harry, yes!” she whimpered, feeling his lips curl into a smile while he continued his actions between her legs. She had one of her hands clutching at his hair, again trying to direct him where she needed him the most. Her other hand was pressed against the headboard. Viktoriya was on the brink of a phenomenal orgasm when he pulled his mouth and fingers from her. She groaned in protest just to realize the man was crawling up towards her. He kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing. She could taste herself on him. He was fumbling with his pants now. 

Following a sudden impulse, Viktoriya pushed him off her and rolled on top of him. She was usually not on top during sex, but she wanted to feel the elevating power of being in charge again. She lifted her centre and pulled down Harry’s trousers. Not wasting any time, she also grabbed his underwear and seconds later, he was bare beneath her. 

Harry was much better endowed than her lame excuse for a husband. His hard cock lay against his stomach. Viktoriya wrapped her hand around it and grinned when Harry gasped and lifted his hips up against her. She slowly stroked him while leaning forward to capture his lips in another kiss. Her side was pressed against his side, her wet centre touching his hip, one leg resting between his legs. She kissed him thoroughly before letting go of his cock and moving to straddle him again. 

Instead of sitting up, she lay down on top of him, her whole body touching him. Her breasts mashed against his chest. She kissed him again and started to grind her middle against his cock, coating him in her arousal. Sitting up, she placed her hands on his chest to gain leverage, still dragging her wetness back and forth over his cock. Throwing back her head in passion, she moaned loudly. This was so much better than any sex she ever had!

“A condom,” Harry said hoarsely.

She looked down at him. Of course, he was right, though she was on the pill, but better safe than sorry. The problem was: she didn’t have a condom.

“My jacket. There is an inside pocket,” he explained, his voice strained.

Vik gave him a heated look, leaned down to swirl her tongue across a nipple and crawled to the edge of the bed where the bedpost with Harry’s jacket was. Feeling bold, she deliberately wriggled her ass in his direction, hearing a low growl from her lover. She quickly retrieved the foil package and ripped it open. Harry drew in a breath when she slowly lowered the condom onto his straining length. Satisfied that he was covered properly, Vik crawled back on top of him.

“Where did we leave off?” she asked in a low, seductive voice, her lips hovering just above his, resting her wet middle against his cock though not moving. 

“I’ll show you where we left off,” Harry said before pulling her down into another kiss, tongues clashing. 

The hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair wandered towards her behind again, grabbing her cheek and pulling and pushing her into a slow, rocking rhythm, sliding along his length with her wetness. 

Soon, Viktoriya wanted more than just this teasing. She moved her hips forward, then gently pushed down and Harry’s cock slipped inside of her without any resistance. They both moaned as he finally filled her. She sat up on top of him, looking down at the gorgeous man beneath her. His mouth was open, and his eyes glazed over with lust.

Viktoriya started to move her hips, slowly rocking them forwards and back. Harry’s hands wandered to her breasts, squeezing them gently and cupping them as she continued with her slow and steady rocking. One hand soon made its way down her body, the fingers spread over her abdomen while his thump found her clit and rubbed it. Viktoriya moaned again, her back curving, pushing her body against his skilful hands. Her own hands found purchase on his thighs, just above his knees and when she looked at him and found him focussed on the apex of her thighs with a hungry look, she became fully aware that he had a pretty good view of the area where they were joined. 

She continued thrusting her hips forward and back, her movement becoming a bit faster. Then, she shifter her body, leaning down to him again. They kissed with fervour, his hands softly stroking down her sides. Again, he grabbed her ass and directed her movements, pulling her forward. She let him guide her while she kissed and sucked on his neck, though careful not to leave traces. 

Viktoriya sat up again, her hands steadying her on his chest. She started to lift her hips off him at a slow, sensual pace, his cock slipping half the way out before pushing down and spearing herself on him again. Sweat was glistening on her skin.

When Harry made to touch her breasts again, she laced her fingers with his and pushed his hands into the mattress. She relished the feeling of control over her lover, though she knew he could overpower her in a matter of seconds. Still, he let her, seemingly feeling that this was what she needed right now. 

Her rhythm became faster. Viktoriya moaned loudly when Harry leaned forward and caught a nipple between his teeth, sucking and biting it gently. In this position, his pelvis was rubbing deliciously against her clit. 

Harry started to answer her thrusts, quickly finding and adapting to her rhythm. She moaned loudly, her breasts swaying with the sensual movement of their bodies. Viktoriya leaned forward again to kiss him. Harry took his chance and moved his hands back to her buttocks. His upwards thrusts became faster and rougher. He was rubbing against her clit with every move and soon, Viktoriya was panting. She knew he could feel the onset of her orgasm, her moans becoming higher pitched and her inner walls starting to clench.

Accelerating his speed, Harry brought her over the edge. With a small cry of his name, her head thrown back in ecstasy, the movements of her hips faltering, Viktoriya came harder than ever before. Two more hard thrusts and she felt Harry shiver under her, a strangled groan coming from him.

Completely spent, she fell forward, covering him with her body again. They were both drenched in sweat, panting. Viktoriya carefully slipped his cock out of her and lay down next to him, her head on his chest, listening to his racing heart. They did not speak for a long time. 

 

When she woke up the next day, Harry was gone. Of course, he was.   
Yury was hungover and snoring away in his own bedroom and Viktoriya took her chance. She slipped into his office and nicked the folder she had promised to Harry.

 

A few days later, a Russian princess sat in a cliché café and watched the Seine flow past. Scandalous things had happened, her husband and what was supposed to be herself had been killed by some shady gangster that her husband hadn’t been able to pay in time. Nobody knew she was alive, the body in truth a lonely victim of a car crash, disappeared from the morgue, not missed for lack of relatives and friends. 

A handsome man sat down opposite her. 

“I hope your accommodation is to your liking,” he asked in perfect French. 

It was good she had learned that language since her early childhood days.

“Oh, I can’t complain, though there is a certain… warmth missing in the bedroom,” she retorted, watching him over the top of her sunglasses. 

He smiled.

“I have to leave for a business trip soon, but I am sure I could have a look at your bedroom problem later, if you want me to,” he answered smoothly.

She giggled.

“I would like that very much, thank you so much for your helpfulness!” she said, only half of it meant as a joke. She couldn’t even begin to express her gratitude to this man. Well, she would certainly give her best to thank him tonight. And how she was looking forward to it!


End file.
